As background, businesses and other institutions often provide one or more televisions or other display devices in a waiting room so that customers or patients may be entertained while waiting for particular services. Exemplary businesses and institutions may include emergency rooms, medical waiting rooms, car dealerships, banks, golf clubs, health clubs, restaurants, bars, and many others. Small and mid-sized businesses often install a television in the waiting room to show cable or satellite broadcast entertainment to its customers in the waiting room or other facility.
It may be desirable for an owner or operator of a business to utilize the digital display to not only display broadcast content to entertain its patrons, but also to provide advertisements. Business owners may wish to provide their own targeted messages on the display devices without requiring expensive equipment, contracts with advertising agencies, and hosting service providers. Presently, multi-display digital advertising systems offer no low-cost solution for integrating business-specific content with television broadcast video. Thus, few small and medium sized businesses show digital advertising on their display devices. Further, no advertising systems allow businesses to automatically develop custom, targeted information (e.g., advertisements) based on available inventory data and the particular patrons that are watching the display device.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative apparatuses, methods and systems for dynamic video content that enable businesses to simultaneously display broadcast content with proprietary targeted messages that are based on available inventory data and the viewers within a viewing range of the display device.